Bowling for Sookie
by kaysays
Summary: Takes place from the beginning. Bill invites Sookie on a date to a bowling alley/bar run by none other than Eric Northman. Rated M for Violence and Adult Situations.
1. The Beginning of Something New

_A/N: Alright so this is my first time doing an actual fanfic on the website. First and foremost I would like to thank my creative beta camp30. She motivated me to even try this and hopefully it wasn't a waste of time and somebody finds entertainment out of it. Enjoy. _

SPOV

As a telepathic waitress I was surprised when I couldn't hear the thoughts of the man that just walked into Merlotte's. As he sits at one of my tables he gives me this look and I immediately rush to take his order.

The words that come out of my mouth are delivered perhaps a bit too energetically. "Good evening, welcome to Merlotte's! What can I get for you?"

_There goes crazy Sookie rambling off at the mouth again. I bet she wishes she could jump that vampire's bones._

I look to the direction of the comment and see that Mrs. Fortenberry is staring rather rudely in my direction. _**Nosey bitch**_. Wait, _vampire?_

"Hello. I'll just have one of those true bloods, if you have them here," the mystery vampire says with a leer.

I go to grab a true blood for him and while I heat it up I notice that he's still leering at me in a kind of creepy way. I hand him the true blood nonetheless, finding it really weird that I can't hear his thoughts.

"Thank you. My name is Bill Compton," he says while still leering.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I hope you enjoy your drink. We just got those in last week."

"It's very nice to meet you Sookie. I know that this is a bit forward, but would you be willing to accompany me on a date tomorrow night?"

It took everything in me for my jaw not to drop. I barely know him, and he dares to ask me out so quickly? However, it has been years since I've gone on a date. AND he's not bombarding me with inappropriate thoughts.

I didn't really think about my wording before replying "I work 12 to 8 tomorrow. If you could give me an hour or so to go home and get ready, then I'd be _more than willing_. What do you have in mind?"

"How about we go bowling? I know a place in Shreveport called Fangtasia. It's a bowling alley and a bar," he offered.

"Sounds interesting," I reply. "I haven't been bowling in years. I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I," replies Bill. "I'm going to get going, but thank you for your kind service."

He gets up, drops a $50 onto the table and walks out.

BPOV

What the hell? She didn't respond to my attempts at glamouring her. I'll try again tomorrow night when I have her alone. I can't wait to see Eric's face when I walk in with her. She smells delectable, and those breasts are amazing.

I take out my Blackberry and press "6" on the speed dial.

"Sophie Ann speaking. What's the update?"

"Task one accomplished. I have made a date for tomorrow night. We're going to Fangtasia," I respond.

"Of all fucking places, why there? So you can throw her around in the sheriff's face? Make NO mistake here, Compton. I intend to secure the girl for my own. Did you get a demonstration of her abilities on this night?"

"Nothing concrete, but I did catch her looking angrily at a woman who was also looking back just as intently. I suspect that woman was thinking unfavorable things and Sookie heard them. I didn't ask because I want her to become more comfortable with me before my inquiries."

"Why didn't you just glamour her and get the answers I want?"

"I tried many times, your majesty. She is immune. I will have to get the information out of her the old fashion way," I reply.

"Fine. But I need not remind you the consequences should you fail me."

The line went dead.

SPOV

I wake up excited about my date tonight with Bill the vampire. That leering thing that he was doing last night was kind of creepy, but I'm not going to be picky. We'll go bowling tonight and hopefully have a good time. You've got to think optimistic, right?

A delightful smell comes from down the stairs as I climb out of the shower and put my work uniform on.

"Mmmmm grilled cheese sandwiches, thank you Gran."

"Anytime sweetie, have a great day at work."

"After work I'm going on a date with a vampire named Bill. He's kind of weird, but I'm excited because it's been a while since I've gone on a date."

"Just be careful sweetie. If it turns out to be something, I'd love to meet him."

"Of course Gran. See you later," I respond, while giving her a hug and peck on the cheek.

I go through the mundane tasks of working at Merlotte's and manage to get through the day with very few issues.

My car is a piece of shit but it's done its job and gotten me to and from work safely for the past 2 years. However, on this particular night it decides to break down on my way home. I end up walking the rest of the way and to my surprise; Bill is standing on my porch when I arrive. No leer this time.

"My car broke down, that's why I'm late," I say.

"Well at least you're ok and made it back safely." Bill says as he steps forward.

"Would you like to come in and wait while I get ready?" I offer.

"Sure," he responds smoothly.

He comes inside behind me and my Gran is sitting right on the couch waiting for us.

"Bill, this is my Gran," I say playing hostess.

"Very nice to meet you," Bill politely says.

I leave Bill and my Gran to their conversation as I run upstairs and hop into the shower. I pull on a cute white dress with purple flowers. Nothing flashy, it's just bowling.

When I come into the living room, Bill immediately stands and holds out his hand. I can see that he is satisfied with my choice of attire. Seeing as my car is out of commission, he drives us to Shreveport.

"So tell me about yourself," Bill says as he speeds down the highway.

"Well you already know that I work at a bar. My Gran has raised me since I was a child. I have an older brother named Jason, and my favorite color is purple. What about you?"

Eric POV

I wiped the bar off and scowled as I plucked a piece of gum from the underside of the wood. Some disrespectful breather had slipped it on when the bartender hadn't been looking. There is no time right now to track them down but if there were, oh how they would pay. A wicked smile crosses my face as I lean forward to fire my newest waitress. I beckon her with two fingers.

"Approach," I snap.

As she does, her vapid brown eyes stare vacantly at me "Yes Master?"

"You do not have the privilege of calling me that. Furthermore, your waitress abilities are subpar, and I can no longer stand the sight of you fumbling through yet another order, or even bare to hear the sound of another glass being broken due to your lack of sight."

She opens her mouth as if to say something but I hold up my hand.

"Pick up your last check from Ginger."

I swiftly walk away and into my office. The windows are double panel glass; and while nobody can see in, I can see out. I watch a young vampire from my area, Bill, walk inside with some delicious arm candy. He couldn't possibly have thought that he'd just stroll in here with someone as sweet smelling as her and not attract my attention. How foolish. My eyes rake up and down that sexy white dress with purple flower patterns. I'm instantly hard. Let's see if Bill knows how to properly entertain a date. My guess is most likely not. Fortunately for her, this night might not turn out so bland afterall. A smile sneaks across my face and my fangs drop.

Bill POV

I pull up to Fangtasia and park the car. Then I vamp to the passenger side of the car and open the door for my "date." I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her inside. I stroll up to the bar and order a Trueblood, then look down at her and ask what she would like. She orders a long island iced tea.

I pick up the salt and pepper shakers and season my drink to make it more palatable to me. I look over, and see Sookie with her brow arched.

"That looks disgusting," she says.

"It is." _I'd_ _rather snack on you._

As we're sipping our drinks, the owner of the place makes his presence known. Eric looks Sookie up and down seductively as he approaches us from behind the bar. He picks up a filthy rag, and rather than wiping off the counter, wipes it over my hand. _Asshole._

Then he tosses the rag into the garbage and smirks.

"So Bill, how goes it?" he asks in a facetious tone.

SPOV

I'm sitting here drinking my long island, watching Bill drink this disgusting looking drink. If he thinks he's getting a good night kiss with those lips then he's delusional.

Suddenly, this 6'5 handsome blond vampire comes behind the bar and wipes a dirty rag over Bill's hand. The part of my mind that's not checking him out thinks that's rude. He asks Bill a question in French which of course I don't know because I took Russian in high school. They continue to have a private conversation for a minute or two before Bill turns to me and smiles.

"I have to go to Eric's office for a few minutes to discuss some important matters and then we will bowl, okay?" he says.

"Alright, sounds fun" I reply.

I plan on waiting for their return and enjoying the rest of my drink. However, shortly after they leave, my phone rings. It's my best friend Tara. I decide to take the phone outside to not be rude. My Gran taught me that it's rude to talk on the phone in front of others.

As soon as I step outside I'm punched in the head from behind. My phone falls out of my hand and clatters onto the ground. While falling, I'm frantically attempting to see who my attacker is.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I saw the way Eric was looking at you. It was ME that went to bed with him last night, and YOU'RE not going to fuck it up for me, bitch," she screams in a high pitch voice.

She is one of those Arlene types with red dyed hair and hot pink lips. Part of my mind is wondering what the hell Eric was doing with this skank. But the other part is freaking out as she advances on me quickly and proceeds to gouge out my throat with her high heel.

My surroundings slowly start to fade away into black.

_Expect an update at least twice a week, camp30 writes every single day so I know she's going to stay on me to keep this story going. Make sure you check out her stories as well. The Capture of Sookie Stackhouse I guarantee you is unlike anything you've ever seen before on the site. Reviews are encouraged as I need my liquid crack to stay stimulated. _

_Kay _


	2. Say What Now?

EPOV

Bill and I walk to my office and I offer him a seat while I sit behind my desk. I already know how this is going to play out. Bill will declare that the appetizing human is his, despite the fact that I will know he's lying.

"I will not hand her over to you, Eric. You will just have to accept the fact that she is already spoken for," he says thickly.

"Have you consummated this relationship?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I was planning that for tonight," he says while glaring at me.

"That may be so, but you bringing her here to my place of business was poorly played."

I abruptly stand up and walk out of the door. Bill comes after me, but Pam is already there slamming him against the wall.

"You had to have known this would happen," she says. "You practically walked the girl into Eric's hands."

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS ERIC," he screams.

Good thing I paid extra for the soundproof walls. I'll simply tell the girl that Bill had to leave, but that I'll see to it that she still has fun tonight.

Unfortunately, when I make my way back behind the bar, she is nowhere to be seen. I quickly scan the bowling alley. I hone in on bunch of teenage breathers dancing to a music video on the flat screens, but Compton's former date is no longer here. No problem, I'll go outside and see if I can catch her scent. She couldn't have gotten far.

As I step out into the night summer air, I immediately notice her lying crumpled on the ground. Her face is badly bruised, she's bleeding from the neck, and it appears that her legs are broken. She's clearly dying. I scoop her up into my arms, and take off into the sky.

SPOV

I feel immense pain as I open my eyes. The handsome blond vampire from before (whenever that was), is holding his wrist over my mouth and I can feel his blood trickling down my throat. What the hell is going on here? The last thing I remember is going outside to take a call…

And then it hit me; literally. I was attacked by this red headed bitch. And now I'm in some unknown place, drinking blood from a stranger (gorgeous looking), but a stranger nonetheless.

Slowly I can feel the pain begin to fade away. What was intense pain is now only minor.

"Where am I?" I ask as I remove my lips from his wrist.

"You're at one of my safe houses. You're going to tell me what happened now," he says as he pulls away and is already beginning to heal.

"The skank you slept with last night sucker punched me in the head while I had my back turned. She then proceeded to beat the shit out of me. Apparently the way you looked at me was inappropriate in her eyes," I say sarcastically.

"What exactly did this woman look like?" he says while leaning forward.

I roll my eyes. _Great. He's one of those douche bags that sleeps with so many women every night that he doesn't even remember what they look like._

"Red hair with pink lipstick. Ring any bells?"

He shows no expression as he pulls out his cell phone and begins texting. Now he's being rude.

I look around at my surroundings. I'm sitting in a spacious living room with beautiful paintings on the wall and dark leather furniture. This Eric guy is definitely not poor. The fireplace looks brand new, and the ceilings are incredibly high. If I was here because I wanted to be, and not because I woke up here, I'd be impressed. But at the moment I just want to go home and tell Gran that vampires are probably not for me.

I start to stand and although that spurs on a pounding headache, I realize that my dress has been stripped from my body. I'm wearing nothing but my undergarments. _Where is my dress?_

Eric is instantly standing in front of me and pressing his body against mine; causing me to fall back onto his couch. He lifts me up and arranges me into a laying position, placing a pillow beneath my head.

_I'm not dressed. I need to go home. My Gran is probably worried about me. What time is it?_

"You're staying here. I've decided to claim you as my human. Bill did me a kindness by bringing you right to me," he says.

"What?" I sputter. "Your human? I most certainly am not! I want to go home. What…."

"Silence. You are not going anywhere at the moment."

"I appreciate your hospitality. I know that you somehow have saved me from dying, but that does not mean that you fucking own me!" I yell.

The next thing I know, Eric is inches away from my face.

"You will watch your tone when you speak to me, human. That language is unacceptable and should you continue to disrespect me, there will be consequences of a most dire nature. This is your final warning."

_Now I'm scared. I cannot stay here! I have to be at work tomorrow. Gran will panic. What about Jason and Tara? What does he mean I'm his human? Oh My God! Bill walked me right into a trap!_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you like that. Would you mind just simply explaining to me what is going on?" I say calmly.

"I have known for quite some time about a telepath in my area because I have a snitch in the Queen's court. Apparently, Bill was sent to retrieve you and bring you to her so that she could use you as her own personal mind reader. But like the genius that Bill is, he walks you right onto my property."

"Queen?" I ask

He turns his head in my direction with that expressionless face from earlier as he says "In the vampire hierarchy, there is a King or Queen for each state. In the state of California, Sophie Ann is our Queen. I am the Sheriff of area 5. I oversee all immediate issues that arise. Then I report directly to the Queen."

"That's interesting," I say. "I had no idea that vampires were so engaged in politics."

"There is a lot that you humans don't know about us. We purposely keep breathers away from such things as a security measure," he replies dismissively.

"So what you're basically saying is that Bill was meant to secure me for the Queen, and you know that, but instead you're going to keep me for yourself?" I say

"Precisely."

_I think it's fair to say that I'm in quite a bit of trouble._

BPOV

"Take your hands off me Pam! I am here under direct orders from the Queen! Sookie is meant to be her pet, and Eric is in way over his head by attempting to take her for himself," I snarl. "For once he cannot just take what he wants!"

"We'll see about that," Pam replies as she releases me. "Eric and Sookie are gone. You can see your way out."

She receives a text message and rushes out into the bar, returning instantly with some red headed girl. She's gripping her throat pretty tightly.

_I really need to get out of here. I don't wish to see Pam feed on her meal for the night._

As I walk to the parking lot I'm trying to decide if I should go after Sookie and explain to Eric the seriousness of the situation, or if I should just alert Sophie Ann of Sookie's abduction and face the consequences.

Knowing Eric, he's probably several miles away by now and there is no way I'm going to get to him before he can claim Sookie as his own. Not to mention the fact that I'm going to have to cancel the men I hired to encounter Sookie later tonight. My original plan had been to show her a good time bowling and casually bring up her telepathy after I had gotten a few more drinks into her. Then later, when it was time to bring her home, send her outside to start up the car, only to have a bunch of men attack her outside while I pretended that I had some last minute matters to discuss with Eric again. Then I could've came outside and saved her by forcing her to ingest my blood. She'd never know. But that's obviously not happening now.

I push "6" on my speed dial and get ready for the verbal assault that is about to follow.

"Sophie Ann speaking, how are things going Compton?"

"Eric took Sookie and flew off somewhere. He's probably going to claim her and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm prepared to face punishment."

"I saw this coming yesterday when you first mentioned bringing the human telepath to Fangtasia to begin with," she replies. "You will not be punished. This was all part of my plan. Eric Northman needs to go. Now that he has deliberately disobeyed my direct orders to secure the human girl, I am free to punish him as I see fit. The magister does not even need to be contacted now."

_Well this is good. I honestly thought that I would meet the true death tonight for bringing Sookie to Eric's bar. _

"I'm always glad to be of service, your majesty."

"You are free to do as you wish for now. But stay alert, for I may need you again in the future," she replies before the line goes dead.

I get into my car and drive home.

"Are you done with your duties for the night?" Lorena asks.

She walks up to me and rests her arms around my neck while I place my hands on her hips and kiss her tenderly.

"She has relieved me, for now. Eric decided to take Sookie for himself. That was part of the Queen's plan all along. Now Sophie Ann is off to settle some personal vendetta, and I'm free to spend my time with you again," I say as I pick her up and vamp to the bedroom.

SPOV

I lay on the couch for another hour watching television on Eric's 55" flat screen since he offered me the remote.

The next thing I know, I'm in his bed, and he's next to me sleeping. I must have fallen asleep on the couch at some point and he moved me here. I start to get up but he grabs my wrist. Instinctively I look back at him.

_This Eric guy is a total tool._

"Where are you going? Need to take care of your humanly needs?" he smirks.

"Exactly," I say.

"The bathroom is to your left. Find yourself back in this bed within 15 minutes, or I promise that you will not like what follows," he says back in an icy tone.

I can tell from the look on his face that he's serious, so I quickly use the toilet and get back into his bed. At least he doesn't insist on touching me.

_Vampires do go to sleep at some point, right? I'll find a way out of here when he does. _

…

Four hours have passed and I'm certain that he's asleep. I walk back through his living room and remember that we're in a raised ranch. I walk down the steps to the basement and spot his garage. I stop in the doorway and stare. In front of me are dozens of cars. I count twenty-eight before I realize that I'm wasting precious get away time and decide to just take one. Closest to the garage door is a silver Bugatti Veyron. It looks extremely expensive.

_He probably drives this one a lot. Oh well, he should've thought about that before holding me captive in his house. I'm getting the hell out of here. _

Luckily for me, the keys are already in the ignition. I fumble around with the buttons on the wall and figure out how to open the garage door. I find out which one closes it back, and press it; then I run to the car and drive away before the garage door can close back.

This car runs like a dream; a major step up from my piece of shit yellow car. I stop after a few miles when I realize that I have no idea where I'm at. Then I remember that this expensive car has a GPS on the dashboard. I fumble with it a bit and figure out how to input my home address.

_Oh good. I'm only 20 miles away from home. It won't take me forever to get back into my own bed. _

When I park the Bugatti at my house, I notice that the lights are still on inside. Sure enough, when I walk inside, my Gran is asleep on the couch.

_She attempted to wait up for me, but failed. At least now I won't have to explain this whole crazy situation to her until tomorrow when I've actually had some decent sleep myself. I'm done with vampires. I will die single before subjecting myself to an episode such as that again. Of course that Eric guy is going to want his car back. I'll make sure that happens. But I'll bring Jason with me rather than go alone. _

I take a long hot shower and get into my night clothes, but before I go to sleep I pray long and hard that tomorrow will be much better than today.

…

I asked Tara to pick me up and take me to work because we happened to be on the same shift today. She cast me a funny look when she saw the Bugatti, but kept her mouth shut. Tara has always managed to keep herself out of trouble. I admire that about her.

My boss Sam is for some reason in a bad mood and Arlene has spent the last hour complaining about how short her tips have been for the past few days. I just want to get out of here and go home. Yesterday has really taken its toll on me.

EPOV

I awake and immediately realize that the girl is more than 30 miles away. She disobeyed me.

I take to the sky and follow her scent to a rundown bar named Merlotte's. I can see my human inside waiting tables. I walk inside, pick her up, and throw her over my shoulder. She starts kicking and screaming. I ignore it. I see several humans gathering outside before I swing her into my arms and take to the sky.

"If this is about your car, I have it at my house," she squeals.

"My car? Of course, how else would you have gotten away? Which one did you take?"

"The Bugatti," she replies.

"Well for your sake I hope there isn't a speck of dust on that car, as it cost 1.7 million dollars. Show me where you live, and I will retrieve it."

She spent the next 2 minutes giving me directions to her house. She attempted to apologize, claiming she had no idea how much the car was worth, but I can care less what she has to say.

An elderly woman is outside on the porch when we land.

"SOOKIE!" the elderly woman screams. "I just got a call from Sam Merlotte. He says this vampire took you and frightened everyone. I'm so glad that you're ok!"

_Sookie? So that's this human girl's name. How precious. _

Sookie attempts to say something, but I clap my hand over her mouth. I say nothing as I open the passenger door of my Bugatti, pick Sookie up, and place her into the seat. Then I vamp around to the driver's side, and speed away. I really don't have time for this. According to my snitch, the Queen will be arriving at my San Diego residence in an hour.

"That was my Gran and she's scared to death! You have your car. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sookie asks almost immediately.

"You are mine, Sookie. By leaving my nest without permission, you have purposely disobeyed me. I'm not even going to get started on you taking my car. I'll address that later. For now, Keep Your Mouth Shut."

Intelligently, she doesn't say another word.

When I pull into my garage, I'm ecstatic that Sophie Ann hasn't already arrived. This was the perfect time for her to be late. I pick Sookie up and carry her into the house. This is a public residence. The one I had Sookie at last night is not known by anyone else except Pam.

"Make yourself comfortable in either the living room or the bedroom and wait," I instruct her.

Sookie walks into the living room and turns on the television. I retrieve something from my room and stand close by. A few minutes later I see that Sophie Ann has pulled into my driveway. She has 5 guards with her. I already have the door open before she can ring the bell.

"Eric Northman, it appears that you…"

I slice her head clean off with my katana before she can even finish her sentence. It hits the ground with a loud thud. I look at the other five guards that she brought with her. They turn and run. Behind me it appears that Sookie has seen the entire altercation.

"Time to deal with you," I say as I take a step toward her.

_A/N: I didn't want to just jump into the action without a bit of character development. Hopefully I've achieved my goal. Please review. I like to know how I'm doing. In fact, if you review, I'll send you a preview of Chapter 3. _

_As always, thanks to my creative beta camp30. _

_Kay _


	3. This Might Not Be So Bad Afterall

_Last chapter:_

_EPOV_

"_Eric Northman, it appears that you…"_

_I slice her head clean off with my katana before she can even finish her sentence. It hits the ground with a loud thud. I look at the other five guards that she brought with her. They turn and run. Behind me it appears that Sookie has seen the entire altercation. _

"_Time to deal with you," I say as I take a step toward her._

She falls to the carpet and begins crying. I place the katana on the coffee table and walk over to her.

"I did what needed to be done. Relax."

She doesn't respond to my words. She simply continues to cry. I begin to lift her and she shakes violently in my hands.

"Be still, Sookie. I'm not going to hurt you. Your behavior has been completely unacceptable. However, I'm willing to work things out if you are."

I begin to caress her head. Slowly she stops crying. Finally she speaks.

"Eric, you just decapitated someone. I really don't know what to say to that."

I place her softly onto the couch in a sitting position and sit down next to her. She's extremely beautiful. Her scars have healed completely, and her deep blue eyes are looking at me so expectantly.

"Don't try to change the subject. You left this morning without permission. And to make matters worse, you stole my car. Do you not understand that you belong to me now?"

"No. I don't understand it. I don't want to belong to you. But I'm starting to see that if I want to keep my head I might as well just go along."

_I'm starting to like her attitude. Normally, people wouldn't dare speak to me in such a tone. But for some reason I don't want to punish her for what normally would make me extremely upset. _

"Your old life is over. You no longer work for Sam Merlotte. You now work for me. I will allow you to still keep contact with all of your friends and family, as long as you obey me. There can't be any running away, especially not with my property."

She's quiet for a moment before responding.

"Let's say I agree to this, and I'm not saying I do, how exactly would this work? I would now be a barmaid at a bowling alley bar? Or would I work at the front desk? Or in the kitchen?"

"I would prefer if you work in my office, using your telepathic abilities. I go through several barmaids a month. It's not a position that I hold with high regard."

"Ok, so basically I would just sit there and listen in on people?"

"Often I have people come to my bar looking to drain vampires and sell their blood. That is an unacceptable offence. Also, there's a radical church that occasionally attempts to cause disturbances. By having you in my employ, I would be able to handle such situations more quickly, thus giving me an extreme advantage," I explain.

"I suppose I could do that. Merlotte's hasn't exactly been the greatest place to work," she says.

"I will compensate you of course. $250,000 for your first year, with a ten percent increase each additional year. I'll also allow you to choose any one of my cars as your new personal vehicle."

"What?" she says in a high pitched gasp. "That's way more than I could ask. I don't even make a third of that right now."

"It is already done. If you wish to retrieve any personal belongings from your former home, then I will take you tomorrow night. For now, I've had my day man pick up some things that a young woman might need. Hopefully you find them satisfactory."

"I have to live here too? I didn't know that was part of the deal," she stammers while standing up quickly.

"You are mine, Sookie. That means that you live here with me. You will also allow me to feed from you whenever I feel thirsty, such as now."

I pull her into my lap so quickly that she gasps when she realizes what's happening.

SPOV

_I'm not stupid enough to argue with a 6'5" vampire that just chopped off a woman's head in one clean swing. He's clearly a ruthless killer, but what I don't understand is why he hasn't been rough with me. He clearly feels like he owns some sort of title to me. Whatever, I'm not going to piss him off. I'll just do as he says until he starts to become unreasonable. $250,000 is way more than enough to continue to support my Gran. And he did say he has no problem with me staying in touch with my friends, as long as I do what he says. I really don't want to live here though._

I'm not ready for what happens next as I'm suddenly straddling his lap. He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me tighter against his body. He then begins to rub small circles on my back. My hair is swept away to the side, exposing my neck. His hands work their way up my sides and knead the outside of my arms. He peppers a certain spot on my neck with soft kisses and a lick before I hear a faint snicking sound and he pierces my flesh.

_I can't believe I'm turned on by this. He's drinking my blood and I should be grossed out, but this is so damn hot. Maybe this whole "mine" thing won't be so bad. _

I can feel his hardness underneath me. He's moaning softly as he drinks and continues to caress my body. I give in to the sensation and allow myself to enjoy his attentions. I begin to massage his scalp. His hair is surprisingly soft. He purrs into my throat and tightens his hold on me slightly. It feels like only a couple minutes later that he releases his hold on me and looks deeply into my eyes.

"What are you?" he asks with a look of bewilderment.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand the question," I reply

"You don't taste human. I noticed from the moment that you walked into Fangtasia that your scent was unnaturally sweet, but your taste…it's exquisite. The only thing even comes close to being as delicious as you is fairy."

I look at him dumbfounded wondering what the hell he's talking about, but then slowly a smile begins to creep across his features.

"You are fairy, aren't you? You can't be full fairy; because if you were I would've drained you dry in uncontrollable drunkenness. But you must be partially fae. I bet your Gran knows. I'll be sure to ask her tomorrow when we go to retrieve your belongings," he says with the most excited tone I've ever heard from him.

"As far as I know I'm only human, I say. But I have no issue with you speaking with my Gran, as long as you're respectful."

"We'll see. I have some issues that I need to take care of. You're welcome anywhere in this house. But if you attempt to run away again, the next time I find you there will be a leash with your name on it."

"I'm not going anywhere Eric. I've accepted that I belong to you. I'm having mixed feelings about how this makes me feel, but for now I will simply do as you say."

"If you need me, simply call out my name. I'll hear you from my office. It's down the hall, first room on the left."

He walks out of the living room and I decide to look in his kitchen. I'm seriously hungry right now. I'm surprised when I find actual decent food inside. I look on the counter and see that he has wheat, white, and rye bread. I make myself a ham and cheese sandwich on wheat, with a glass of milk.

Then I walk back into the living room and turn on the television. I quickly find some sitcom to watch as I eat.

_At least the food is good and there's cable TV. Eric is an okay guy, head slicing aside._

EPOV

I elevate my katana from the coffee table to my hand. Then I walk to my office. I take my iPhone out of my pocket and turn the sound back on. I already have 13 missed calls, 4 voicemails and 27 text messages.

I start with the voicemails. First is Pam:

'_Eric, call me. I have the Council up my ass trying to reach you.'_

Second is Ginger:

'_Master, Pam is scaring me. Please come back soon'. _

Third is the magister:

'_I heard about Sophie Ann. How unfortunate. I expect to hear from you soon.'_

And last Nan Flannigan from the American Vampire League:

'_The council has alerted us that not only has the Queen of California met her true death, but that it was administered by your sword. I assume that means you will be taking over as King? If so, we will need to officially induct you as soon as possible. Do not keep us waiting.' _

Next I check out the text messages. The first 12 are from Pam.

'_Eric, I have the red head in my possession.' _

'_Can I taste her while I wait for you?'_

The next several texts are pertaining to that so I skip down to the last 3 she sent.

'_Is it true?'_

'_Forget I asked. I've known you 600 years. It's true.' _

'_What happens now?'_

I delete the following texts which are basically inquiries about Sophie Ann and dial Pam's number. She answers on the first ring.

"Give me _all _the details," she says.

"I have Sookie with me. Feel free to do whatever you wish with the red headed breather, as long as you leave her death to me. As for Sophie Ann, she is no more. That's all I'm willing to say over the phone. Close Fangtasia without me, and I will see you tomorrow night."

"Consider it done. Try not to have too much fun with your human," she snickers.

I smile before hanging up the phone. Next I return Nan Flannigan's call.

"Hello," she says.

"This is Northman."

"Sophie Ann was embezzling money for years. We simply never got around to replacing her. Are you willing to take on authority?"

"Yes. Immediately," I reply.

"You have three days to tie up any loose ends. Friday, you become King."

"I will see you then. Enjoy the rest of your week," I say.

"And to you as well, Northman. I'm looking forward to it."

I hang up the phone and dial the magister.

"Is it true that Sophie Ann is dead?" he asks.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Are you the new King?"

"Soon I will be. The induction is on Friday," I answer.

"Excellent, I will see you there Northman."

The line goes dead. I sit down at my computer desk and sift through my emails. I quickly scan several applications to move into my area by new vampires. The accountant for Fangtasia has sent me the monthly statement. I'll double check his numbers later. I log into my online bank account and see the charges that Pam has made within the last few days. I don't see anything suspicious, so I log out and walk back towards the living area.

Sookie is laying on the couch sleep. I levitate her plate into the sink and pick her up into my arms. I undress her and tuck her into the blankets on my king size bed. Then I undress myself and join her.

SPOV

I wake up looking into light blue eyes. _How long has Eric been staring at me? Damn, he's gorgeous._

"I've been thinking and I'm going to take you bowling tomorrow. You never did get to go before, and your date last time was under qualified," he says.

"I was actually looking forward to that. Are you replacing yourself as my new date?" I ask.

"Well, considering that you are now mine, getting to know you might be of great benefit. You can start your job as my personal telepath on Friday. For now, we have fun," he responds.

I move closer to him on the bed. He rests his head on his right hand and snakes his left arm underneath my waist, placing his hand on my stomach. I lean up and give him a gentle kiss, but before I can pull away he rolls onto his back bringing me on top of him. The kiss deepens.

_I guess I can wait until our date tomorrow to ask him why he sliced off a woman's head. _

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and supporting my story. I'm having a fun time writing it. **_

_**Whoever is willing to send a review my way can get a sneak peek into Chapter 4. All writers on here live for their reviews, and I'm no different so keep them coming! **_

_**Thank you so much to camp30 and Sharamoon. You two are so supportive and I would've never even thought to write my own stories if it weren't for you guys so thanks a lot! **_

_**Kay**_


	4. Out of Control

_Last chapter:_

_SPOV_

_I move closer to him on the bed. He rests his head on his right hand and snakes his left arm underneath my waist, placing his hand on my stomach. I lean up and give him a gentle kiss, but before I can pull away he rolls onto his back bringing me on top of him. The kiss deepens. _

_**I guess I can wait until our date tomorrow to ask him why he sliced off a woman's head. **_

I feel my breath being taken away with every gentle brush he sends down my back. His hand slowly works its way down to my ass and he delicately runs his finger down my crack. I moan in satisfaction.

My fluids are dripping down my tight pussy. I'm becoming more and more aroused by the second. The way he's causing my body to react is a completely new sensation.

"I want to be inside of you," Eric whispers into my ear.

"I've never done this before. I'm scared. I really like you Eric…."

"Is it because I'm a vampire?" he asks.

"Don't be silly. Every part of my body is screaming for you. But how do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Trust me, Sookie."

EPOV

I can smell her juices flowing. It's taking every bit of self control that I possess not to just lift her and slide her down my cock. I grab her throat with a touch of force, grazing my tongue down her neck. She grinds her hips into my length, moaning softly. My eyes flutter as I inhale her scent. I groan loudly.

The floor begins shaking furiously. Sookie screams and grips onto me as if her life depends on it. She closes her eyes as she begins to hyperventilate and cry uncontrollably.

_An earthquake is cock blocking me. Lovely. _

I wrap my arms around Sookie's hips tightly and soar above the bed. I take us through the house and unlatch the kitchen window, immediately flying out. I have us fifty feet up, but Sookie still refuses to open her eyes.

"Sookie, relax. I have you. We're several feet in the air. The ground can't hurt you," I say into her hair.

She begins to breathe easy. I can feel her muscles relax against me. She slowly lifts her head from my chest and looks up into my eyes. I lick her tears and place a gentle kiss upon her lips. _They're so soft._

_Even her tears taste amazing. Her body is so warm. I just want to flip her around and take her from behind while gazing at the stars. Soon, I promise myself._

"My parents died in an earthquake," she says after sucking my bottom lip into her mouth. "Every time there's an earthquake I always think it's coming for me, since it missed me before. But you protected me."

"You are mine, Sookie. No harm will ever come to you," I promise her.

I take us down to the house. Luckily no damage was done. I bring us back to bed and hold her in my arms. She falls asleep almost instantly.

_Maybe I should move to New York. They don't have earthquakes there. _

SPOV

I wake up with a sticky note taped to my forehead.

_Sookie, _

_Choose whichever vehicle you like best from my garage as your own. Lock the doors and be especially careful while on the road. Feel free to go and do as you please, but I don't want you anywhere near Merlotte's. I'll see you tonight. _

_Eric _

I slip into his bathroom, take a shower, and handle my business. His shelves are already stocked with women products. I walk back into the bedroom. Conveniently, Eric has laid out jeans, a purple shirt, and all of my undergarments for me on an armchair. _I wonder how he knew my size. _I walk down to the basement and open the garage door. I've always wanted a truck but could never afford one. Eric owns four trucks at his San Diego home, the one I zero in on being a black Cadillac Escalade.

"I'll take it," I say to myself.

I park my new truck at my Gran's. I go inside and find her in the kitchen making lunch.

"Oh my stars in heaven, you've returned!" she gasps while shuffling over to hug me.

"Gran, I'm fine. Eric hasn't hurt me," I say.

"While courting a lady, what kind of gentleman, man or vampire, wouldn't properly introduce himself to her kinfolk? You tell him I expect him to make an appearance."

"Actually, things are complicated right now. I'm not really sure I want to bring him over here for a visit just yet, but I've moved in with him."

"Now Sookie use the sense Jesus gave you," she replies with a frown.

"I know, but that's just the way it is for now Gran. I'm twenty six years old and this is my first step towards growing up," I reply.

I sigh inwardly as I watch Gran put her hand to her mouth.

_I'm in for it now._

"Sookie you know I'm not a brimstone and fire Christian, but you really think it's proper for a young lady to be living with a man that her own grandmother hasn't met, especially when you're not wed?"

_She just wouldn't understand the whole vampire ownership thing and I don't want her getting hurt. _

"Gran I have to get going…"

"Mhmm. I'll be calling you three times a week, and you best answer."

"I promise," I say while giving her a quick hug and kiss.

I drive back to Eric's house, _or is it my house now too?_ _We'll have to discuss this topic in more detail, hopefully soon._

I go into Eric's bedroom and open up a few of his dresser drawers. They're all empty. I walk to the closet and notice that all of his clothing is hung up.

_The drawers must be for me then._

I bring all of the clothing I brought from Gran's, fold, and place each item into the drawers.

I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Sam's number.

"Sookie are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I'm Eric's now and he says that I can't work for you anymore. I'm sorry."

"What? That asshole has claimed you and you're just rolling over? Sookie use your fucking head for something rather than looking pretty. Being Eric Northman's is crazy!"

"I called to tell you that I'm not coming back to work. I didn't call for you to lecture me."

"If you knew _half _the stuff he's done, you would think twice before just tossing your life away," he says angrily before hanging up.

_Jerk! He didn't have to talk to me that way. Sure, I could've tried a bit harder to get away from Eric, but I'm actually starting to like this new life._

I make myself some chicken noodle soup for dinner and read a magazine. My eyelids begin to tire, so I sprawl out on the recliner chair and close them.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up to Eric's strong arms wrapped around me. He somehow managed to maneuver himself underneath me so that I'm lying against him on the recliner.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," he says into my ear.

"Hi Eric," I say in a sleep induced haze.

"I see you picked the Escalade. Nice choice."

"Thank you. I've always wanted a truck."

"And now you own one."

Eric stands up and places me down on the ground.

"Time to get ready. I have matters to attend to after our date."

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask

"Sure," he responds

"Why did you slice off a woman's head?"

"Tonight is not the time for that discussion; tonight is for bowling. However, hold that thought."

"Are you a good bowler?" I ask.

"I like to think so. I lost track after 500 or so perfect games, not to mention all the free practice I get," he says with a smile.

"True. Hasn't it gotten boring over the years?"

"Never. Bowling will always be my favorite hobby. I could take a 10 year break from bowling and still find it just as enjoyable. Now go get ready."

"Alright," I say before walking back to the bedroom.

I take a quick shower and change into jeans and another purple shirt.

APOV

I'm standing outside Eric's bowling alley when I catch the scent of my crush Sookie Stackhouse. My hands flex wanting to turn to claws, but I force the change back. I can smell her blood and it's clear from her scent that she was dealt a mortal blow just feet from where I stand. According to Bill, Eric owns her now.

I snarl and move toward the entrance but the way is barred by Pam, Eric's child. Pam steps into the wide space of the glass doors and puts out her hands like a hockey goalie, causing me to scowl.

"Pam step aside. I have a meeting with Eric pertaining to a debt," I rage.

"Eric is currently unavailable," she grins.

"Maybe I wanted to bowl?"

"Please, you have the grace of a legless donkey.

"Move. I feel like drinking," I snarl.

"Fine," she says with a smile.

"Just tell Eric that Alcide Herveaux is here to speak with him."

Pam pulls out her cell phone and starts texting.

_No doubt she's alerting Eric of my arrival. _

I walk into the bar and sit down on one of the stools. Pam comes behind the bar and gives me a sly smile.

"Pick your poison. It's on the house," Pam says, before her phone goes off.

Pam walks from behind the counter, slinks past me, and motions one of the barmaids over.

"Ginger, bring this pedigree something to wet his jaws," she says before turning to me. "Sorry we don't have rabbit blood on hand."

"Rabbit blood," Ginger echoes with a scared laugh. "Aye, aye, Mistress Pam."

"Keep them coming and don't stop to smoke," Pam orders, before disappearing out the door.

Ginger comes shuffling over and hands me a gin and tonic. I gulp it down quickly. She added in way more gin than tonic.

EPOV

Sookie comes out of the room dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. She walks over to me and stands three feet away.

"Is this fine?" she asks

I pull her closer to me and claim her lips for a lust-filled kiss.

"You look beautiful," I say as I lead her outside. "Shall we fly or drive?"

"Surprise me," she laughs.

I wrap my arms around her waist and take to the sky.

_I enjoy feeling her warm body pressed against mine. It makes me want her even more._

I land in front of the bowling alley and walk inside holding Sookie's hand.

"Turn on lanes 21 and 22, _now_," I say to the breather behind the front desk.

"Right away boss," he responds, jumping up from whatever it was he was looking at on his laptop.

Sookie tells him her shoe size while I go to the office and get my bowling equipment. I do a quick scan of the bar and notice that Alcide is here. He looks highly intoxicated and although it appears as though he's only been here a few hours, in my eyes he should've been removed yesterday.

I take out my phone to alert Pam, but realize that she's already called and texted me several times, but that I had my phone on silent. She strolls into the office and places her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing? You know that werewolf is here to see you," she says.

"I promised Sookie bowling tonight. No oversized mutt is going to get in the way of that. Get him out of here. I can always deal with him later."

"You need to get your shit straight. That girl is a world of trouble."

I ignore Pam while I walk back into the bowling alley and she stalks over to the bar. I take Sookie's hand, and lead her back into my office.

"I got something made for you," I say to her.

"Oh yeah?" she asks with a playful smile.

I hand her a twelve pound purple ball with her name engraved on it.

"Wow!" she says. "I'm not a serious bowler and I'm going to look silly with a ball that has my name on it when I throw it into the gutter."

"No you won't. I'll teach you how to bowl," I reply. "I need to measure your fingers so I can drill the holes."

I take her hand and lead her into my personal pro shop that I built for myself behind my office. I measure her fingers and hand span. It takes me less than five minutes to drill the holes.

"What's your shoe size? I just realized that I don't want you wearing shoes that thousands of filthy humans have put their disgusting feet in."

"Seven," she replies laughing.

I get her a pair of black bowling shoes in her size, take her hand, and lead her back out to the lanes. I look towards the bar and notice that Pam is talking to Alcide. _Good, I'd rather work on getting in Sookie pants rather than wasting my time with that bum._

I input our names on the screen and sit down as I watch Sookie walk up to take her turn. She throws the ball incorrectly down the lane and it falls into the gutter. She does it again for her second throw, but manages to hit one pin. _I'm going to have fun teaching her how to bowl. She's going to be one of the best bowlers here when I'm done. _

We're doing league bowling, so it was already my turn on the opposite lane, but I just enjoyed watching Sookie bowl. I post up; readying myself to throw a perfect ball.

"NO! I've been waiting for hours. I'm speaking with him tonight!"

I turn my head and see Alcide staggering drunkenly out of the bar. He bounds full speed through the first twenty lanes rather rudely; not caring if people are up to bowl or not. He stops in the middle of my lane, kicks the ball into the gutter, and roars like a bear.

_Well, there goes my 300 game._

At this point, every single human in the building is staring.

"My, aren't you melodramatic? Step into my office, Alcide. You don't want to do this," I say while laughing.

"What did you do to Sookie in the parking lot, fanger?" he says loudly.

"Remove yourself from the lane and come along like a good dog. Last chance," I hiss.

"Answer the fucking question, corpse face. What the hell happened to Sookie?"

"I warned you. In the end I hope your disrespect was worth your life."

Alcide shifts into a wolf and leaps towards me, snarling. All around me, pandemonium erupts as the humans panic and stampede toward the exit.

_**A/N: If you enjoy this chapter then you have camp30 just as much to thank. She is the greatest beta alive. She helped me bring this story to life. Check out her newest work: "Blood in the Stars" – It takes place in a futuristic world and Sookie is an alien slave that Eric purchases. Make sure to send some love her way.**_

_**I know I'm going a little off the cannon with my "more laid back" Sookie, but I like to shake things up. **_

_**Also, let me know how I'm doing. Review and I'll throw a Chapter 5 sneak peek your way. I enjoy doing this, but feedback is essential. So if you guys want the updates, I want the reviews! Don't let me get lazy now! **_

_**Kay **_


	5. The Nitty Gritty

_Last chapter:_

_EPOV_

"_Remove yourself from the lane and come along like a good dog. Last chance," I hiss._

"_Answer the fucking question, corpse face. What the hell happened to Sookie?"_

"_I warned you. In the end I hope your disrespect was worth your life."_

_Alcide shifts into a wolf and leaps towards me, snarling. All around me, pandemonium erupts as the humans panic and stampede toward the exit. _

Alcide makes it fairly close to my face before I flat-out rip his head off his shoulders. What was his muzzle turns into a nose and the fur goes back to being his ill trimmed beard. I let his now human head drop to the floor with a soft thud.

I turn around and find that Sookie is staring at me in horror. _Probably because I'm covered in blood._

"He was a bothersome hick whose presence was no longer welcome. Have I lowered your estimation of me?" I ask while walking towards her slowly.

I spare a quick glance towards Pam. She's already begun glamouring the humans.

SPOV

I watch transfixed as Eric rips off Alcide's head and blood sprays all over me, ruining my purple shirt.

"He was a bothersome hick whose presence was no longer welcome. Have I lowered your estimation of me?" he asks.

My heart is beating out of my chest as Eric's blue eyes search mine for an answer.

"Not at all," I say. "It's not like I haven't seen you up close and personal with a head before."

Eric smiles, stops and turns around; picking up Alcide's head. He sinks his fingers into the eye sockets and throws the head down the lane, earning a spare.

Pam strolls up after ushering all the dazed people out of the building.

"Finally, his head is being used," she says with deadpan laughter.

Pam continues to make comments about Alcide's death and Eric joins in on her laughter while the machine picks up the head. At this point I'm not even listening.

I cough to get Eric's attention.

"I'm sorry to cut in on the fun, but this activity is making me nauseas," I say.

"Come along, my Sookie," Eric says while walking over and taking my hand.

He leads me into his office and opens up the door to the bathroom. Thankfully, there's a shower.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he says with a smirk.

"That sounds great," I say before walking inside and closing the door behind me.

"I'm going to find you something to wear. Wait for me here."

I turn on the shower and take off my clothes. The warm spray from the shower feels excellent against my skin. Alcide's blood washes off my body and flows down the drain.

_He seemed like a nice guy. I only met him maybe two or three times before, one of my brother's construction buddies. Jason would freak if he knew that Alcide turned into a werewolf when he got angry. _

I walk out of the bathroom and find that Eric set out one of his bowling jerseys. It's navy blue. I put it on and it fits me like a dress.

I fix my hair and walk back into the bowling alley. Eric and Pam are vamping around cleaning up. _I guess Fangtasia is officially closed for the night._

"Are you ready to go?" Eric asks while stopping to look me over.

He's already clean and looks as if nothing happened. All the blood that was previously coating his body is gone.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," I say. _Pam sort of gives me the creeps._

Eric takes my hand and leads me outside. He places his hands firmly underneath my ass and lifts me off the ground. Instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist.

He slowly lifts us off the ground until we're above all the trees.

"Are we going to go home?" I ask

"Unfortunately for me I intended to spend at least another couple hours bowling. Maybe we could finish our date on my yacht?"

"Our bowling date?" I laugh. _He __**would**__ have a bowling alley on his boat._

"If you wish. I want to turn this night around and make it an enjoyable one like I promised you."

Before I can say anything else, Eric tightens his grip and barrels us at an incredible speed in the opposite direction.

EPOV

_I have no intentions of continuing our bowling date. I just want to spend more time with her and show Sookie that I'm not just some monster that removes heads from bodies. Yes, that's one part of me. But there's an even bigger part of me that's growing attached to her. Any other woman would be in a pretty bad place after seeing what she witnessed tonight, but not my Sookie._

I fly at a slightly faster speed than general and we're able to arrive at the marina within twenty minutes.

"Welcome to the Harbor Island West Marina, the largest marina in the San Diego bay," I say while arranging her on my shoulders so she can get a better view.

"This is beautiful Eric. I've always seen this place on my way to and from the airport, but I've never actually been here."

"Here's my boat," I say after walking and standing in front of the largest boat on the bay.

She gasps and I wish I could see her face. I set her down in front of me and look into her eyes. She leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist and deepen the kiss.

I don't know how many minutes have gone by before she pulls away.

"We can continue this later. I really want to see the inside of your boat."

I reluctantly remove my hands from her body to unlock the door. It's keyless entry.

"That's an interesting lock," Sookie says after I input my ten digit code and open the door. "Has anyone ever broken in?"

I lead her inside with my hand on the small of her back before answering.

"After three wrong entries it locks up permanently for 24 hours and sends an alert to my phone showing me a picture of the potential intruder. To this day I've caught forty seven people attempting to break into my boat."

"What did you do to them?"

"Forty four of them I glamoured into never returning to this marina, the other three were supes who knew this boat belongs to me. They were disposed of."

"Well I'm sure you have things on this boat that you don't want being touched by others."

"The only person who I'll allow to touch my things is standing right in front of me."

Sookie laughs at my innuendo and takes my hand.

"Give me the tour," she says.

SPOV

He takes me into the living room area first where there's a huge flat screen television mounted on the wall. A giant glass table is in the middle of the room with white furniture surrounding it. There's a full bathroom directly next to it with a separate shower and tub. It's the largest bathroom I've ever seen in my life.

Next he brings me to the recreation room. Of course, it's a bowling alley. There are two lanes. They look even nicer than the lanes at Fangtasia. He even has his own small bar off to the side. He leads me over to it and I see that it's full of drinks. He asks me if I want one but I decline. I'll have one after I'm done seeing the rest of this boat.

Then we go to his office. This is also keyless entry. Eric places his finger onto the scan pad and the door opens. The focal point of the room is the computer desk and chair. There isn't much else to see besides a couch and for a second I'm confused as to why the door is so well guarded. But before I can ask him about it he walks over to the wall and pushes in a particular spot, causing the wall to spin around. The other side of the wall is occupied with shelves filled with bowling balls and other bowling equipment.

"This is where I used to keep all the records to my businesses. Fangtasia is one of the few public ones that I own. However, with everything being computerized now, I found another use for my shelves," he says.

"No wonder you guard this place so ruthlessly," I say sarcastically.

He gives me a delicious smile.

"You amuse me Sookie. Seriously though, that computer holds a lot of important information. The outside of the boat is fireproof."

He takes hold of my hand again and leads me back through the living room and towards the master bedroom suite. This room has an eye scanner. _Eric really doesn't fuck around. _

The first thing that I notice naturally is the California King sized bed with black sheets. I sit down on it and notice how elegant the room looks with all black furniture and fancy tiles.

Eric takes the remote off his dresser and presses a button, causing a 60 inch flat panel television to reveal itself from the ceiling.

"You like?" he asks in that sexy voice with a smirk.

"It's amazing. When are we going to go out on the water?"

"We can tonight if you like, but there's more and I want to show you everything."

_I bet he does. _

He leads me into the master bath where I see the largest tub I've ever seen in my entire life. I'm just standing there staring at it when Eric comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love to soak in the tub often. It's relaxing. Next time you can join me."

He kisses my cheek and then picks me up. I squirm in his arms and he starts to tickle me. After a few minutes he carries me out to the stern. I immediately run over to the Jacuzzi hot tub overlooking the water. Eric turns on some slow music and walks over to me.

"Dance with me Sookie."

He takes my hand and pulls me close to his body, placing his hands on my hips. I put my arms around his neck, leaning my head against his chest.

_This night is turning out even better than it would have if we'd just stayed at the bowling alley. Bowling is fun, but this date is much more intimate. However, we wouldn't even be here if Alcide didn't interrupt the date. These things need to be discussed eventually. We might as well get it out the way now. _

"Alcide was a friend of my brother. What am I going to tell him?" I ask suddenly.

"Tell him what happened was unavoidable."

"Yeah and why was that?"

"I found being provoked in my place of business rude and disrespectful."

"But Eric, surely there was another way you could've handled the situation."

"He had to be put down to ensure that wouldn't become a repeat occurrence. I _did _warn him."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that in the past couple of days I've seen you end two lives. What did that woman do to provoke you?"

"I don't wish to get into this right now on our first official date. However, I apologize for acting in such ways in front of you. From now on I will attempt to shield the violence from your eyes."

"That's not what I want. I want you to be your true self in front of me. I just don't want you constantly killing people."

"I can't make any promises Sookie. Situations are handled much differently in the supernatural world. I will _not_ tolerate my property being destroyed by anyone."

"I'm coming to realize that. I just want to know what's going on. I feel pretty lost in terms of supe rules."

"I promise that I will explain everything to you in more depth very soon. You have to trust me, Sookie. I'm not some bully that just goes around killing people."

"I trust you," I say leaning my head back against his chest.

**A/N: My husband and I purchased a new house on the 27th and the last three weeks have been hectic but I'm back on the grind and will be updating a couple times a week again. **

**Hopefully you're all excited to see what kind of trouble Eric and Sookie are going to get into. **

**And last but not least thanks to camp30 for all the support over the last few weeks. All the calls and emails etc. Best creative beta ever. No lie. **

**As per usual reviews will get you a sneak peak of chapter 6. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Kay **


	6. Mercedes

_Last chapter:_

_SPOV_

"_I promise that I will explain everything to you in more depth very soon. You have to trust me, Sookie. I'm not some bully that just goes around killing people."_

"_I trust you," I say leaning my head back against his chest. _

….

I open my eyes and look at the clock on the dresser. It's 12:05 in the afternoon. I can't remember the last time I slept this late. It's probably due to staying up past 5a.m. with Eric until passing out.

After dancing for a bit we soaked in the Jacuzzi and watched Curb Your Enthusiasm on TV. I had never seen that show before but thanks to Eric I want to go back and watch all previous seasons. It's pretty hilarious. Who knew a show centered around a bald Jew who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut would be funny?

Anyway, at some point I fell asleep watching the show. Eric must've carried me to bed. He didn't show me where he sleeps on the boat but I'm guessing he has a light tight space somewhere.

I walk over to the dresser and open one of the drawers. I'm impressed by all the nice clothing. I decide on wearing another one of his bowling jerseys, this one being dark purple. It was at the bottom of the drawer and I made a mess finding it so I take everything I ruffled out of the drawer and place it on the dresser to fold.

That's when I see it: a pair of car keys with the Mercedes logo on them. I guess I won't be stuck on this boat all day after all. I write Eric a quick note and leave it on top of the bed sheets. Then I finish folding Eric's clothes, placing them neatly back into the dresser. I grab my pocket purse and walk outside.

Directly outside the marina there's a parking lot covered with cars. I press the panic button and see that his car is parked about ten feet toward the back of the lot. It's navy blue and has the license plate _Prfct 300_.

I get into the driver's seat and adjust it so that my foot can reach the pedals. I stop at a few stores and buy a bikini, towel, a few pairs of jeans, and some shirts. Afterward, I drive to Coronado Beach, set out my towel, and soak up some rays.

It's been weeks since I've done this. I close my eyes and drift off. It feels like seconds have passed when I feel sand in my face. When my eyes open I realize it's the last person I want to see standing over me: Wendy.

Wendy was just in Merlotte's last week. She came in three separate nights and sat in my section with her irritating friends. They constantly had me going back and forth and never left a tip. Her last stunt involved leaving the salt and pepper shaker caps loose so that the next customer to sit at that table dowsed their entire dinner in salt.

"Sorry, my mistake," she sneers.

"Just the person I wanted to see," I reply.

"I haven't seen you in Merlotte's at all this week. You finally get fired?"

"You're fucking retarded."

"No, you're being a cunt. I could've been Mrs. Stackhouse if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, I'm so sure," I say sarcastically.

I start packing up my things. I need to get the hell out of here before I hit her.

"This isn't over, bitch," she yells behind my back.

"Actually, it is. I no longer work at Merlotte's, so don't waste your time," I say without turning around.

I'm almost at Eric's Mercedes with my belongings when Wendy's thoughts come pummeling at me.

_How dare she dismiss me? Nothing has changed a bit from high school, she's still the same stuck up bitch. _

I turn around and run at her full speed. My right fist connects with her face and she falls to the ground hard.

_I've wanted to do that for years._

"You'll be sorry," she mumbles while getting up and walking away.

"We'll see about that," I call after her.

EPOV

I open my eyes and immediately know that Sookie is no longer on my boat. I get to the master suite and notice a piece of paper placed on the bed.

_I'm borrowing your car so I can spend some time in the sun. I'll meet you at Fangtasia tonight._

_Sookie_

_P.S. Last night was great._

I reach out to her through my blood and notice that she's not too far away and in a slightly irritated mood. I suppose I'll find out about that tonight. I look at my cell phone and read a text from Pam alerting me that she's just arrived at Fangtasia.

I take a quick shower and get dressed. I know Sookie likes purple, so I make sure to put on purple boxers (one can hope) and a black shirt underneath my leather jacket.

I land at Fangtasia precisely half an hour later. Immediately, I see a fight erupting on the lanes.

"Want me to handle it?" Pam asks.

"Tend to the bar," I say while walking in their direction.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME," yells one of the humans.

_Ignorant humans, with their alcohol induced arguments._

"You will leave the premises," I say once I'm in his earshot.

"Fuck off, vampire," he slurs.

"I'm not usually patient. Now is not an exception." At this point my fangs are down.

One of his friends, heeding my warning, grabs him by the arm and drags him toward the door.

At that particular moment, Sookie walks in (the highlight of my day).

I'm instantly in front of her, placing my index finger underneath her chin and leaning down for a kiss. She meets my lips carefully as my fangs are still drawn. I suddenly feel better and they soon retract.

"So tell me about your day, more importantly why you were upset earlier," I say.

"I slept all day. Then I went to the beach. But just as I was beginning to relax, someone kicked sand in my face."

"Who?" I hiss. _Even though we're still getting to know each other, I still don't care to see Sookie disrespected._

"A bitch from high school that wanted to date my brother," she says while rolling her eyes.

"Explain."

"I didn't hook them up, so now she hates me. And-

"Please tell me you dealt with that human." I say, cutting her off.

"Of course, I ripped her head off."

"Excellent," I say, fully amused.

"I even saved the head for you," Sookie says with a grin.

"You have a head in my Mercedes?" I ask with a fake gasp.

We laugh briefly before going back on topic.

"So where did this take place?"

"Coronado Beach," she says.

"I own Coronado Island," I say with a smirk.

"Really?"

"No, but I do own a house there."

Sookie laughs and pushes me playfully.

I scan the bowling alley and notice no immediate complications, so I take her hand and walk her to the bar where Ginger is preparing drinks.

"Get Sookie whatever she wants," I instruct Ginger.

"I have to speak with Pam, I'll be right back," I say to Sookie.

I walk to the office where Pam is looking at something online. _Probably buying more shoes._

"Take over tonight. Sookie and I need to discuss tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"And I need you to bring my Mercedes back to the marina. I don't want it sitting in the parking lot overnight."

**Part II**

**SPOV**

We're standing in front of Eric's house in Coronado. Although our feet are touching the ground, Eric doesn't let me go. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile. He smiles back.

"Are you upset that I took your car again?"

"Not at all. In fact, it reminds me that I need to purchase you one."

"I already have the Cadillac."

"I want to get you something of your own," he says softly.

"I'm not used to people spending their money on me."

Eric leans in and kisses my cheek. He lingers and whispers into my ear.

"My neighbors aren't minding their business. Let's go inside."

Eric somehow manages to open one of the windows with the wave of his hand and levitates us inside.

I look around and see that we're in some type of martial arts gym. Large mirrors cover the walls and there are swords of various kinds placed all around the room on floating shelves.

"Wow, it must've taken you years to collect all of this stuff."

"Centuries," he says while picking up a sword. "I acquired this almost seven hundred years ago."

"How?"

"I took it from an enemy in battle."

_The images that come to my head of Eric in battle are very hot. _

"I'm guessing that enemy is dead."

Eric smiles, but only for a second before his head turns to the side.

"You hear that?" he asks.

"Hear what?"

A sword lifts from one of the shelves and lands in his left hand. He grabs my arm and propels me forward down the stairs. He opens the garage door, steps in front of me, and looks inside.

I can finally hear the noise that distracted him…some sort of scratching. I look in the direction of the sound and see a raccoon.

"Eric, the raccoon slayer," I say.

Eric laughs.

I take a quick look around the room and the first thing that catches my eye is a black Corvette.

"Beautiful," I say.

"Yes, you are," he replies.

He guides me back inside the house. What's different from his other home is that this one seems more man cavish. There's a pinball machine smack dab in the middle of the basement. I glance to the right and see a laundry room with a front loading washer and dryer. _Well he does own a lot of clothes. _

We walk upstairs into the living room and I look to the right and see what appears to be black velvet furniture.

"How do you keep the lint off your couches?" I ask.

"I have people who do my housekeeping," Eric says while grinning.

I step around the couch and peer up at the TV.

"Is that 75 inches?"

"Yes it is. I'm pleased to see your abilities exceed telepathy. My Sookie, with her mental measuring tape."

Eric sits on the recliner and pats his lap. I walk over and straddle him with a smile, but his expression is serious.

"What do you think about your new life so far?"

"It's kind of great. This is my first real stab at a relationship."

"You think being with me is _great_?" he asks.

For a moment I see a look of vulnerability. I lean down and kiss him gently on the lips. When we part I know there's no need for me to answer the question. He moves in for another kiss and I oblige. His hands massage my sides tenderly as the kiss deepens.

After several moments I come up for air, only to go back in for more. Suddenly, Eric pulls away from me.

"I'm not a child Sookie. I can't be brought to the edge over and over, and not finish what I start," he says anxiously.

"I realize that Eric."

"Then you know this is the beginning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

**So I know I kind of disappeared for a few months. Lots of changes going on around here, but I'm finally situated and back. You can definitely expect an update every week. I give you my word. Next chapter will hold a lot of action; I just needed to transition somehow.**

**My beta camp30 always goes above and beyond and then some. We always have so much fun discussing writing. Without her pushing me I would never finish a chapter. It really is a process and I would never be able to do it alone. So thanks camp, you're fucking amazing. **

**Please take a couple minutes out of your day to write a review. I do respond to all of them.**


End file.
